


《流浪狗》

by missedyaya



Category: all林铨
Genre: M/M, 《晨阳》
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missedyaya/pseuds/missedyaya
Summary: 梗概：林铨不懂他有什么错，他只是想养条狗而已。





	《流浪狗》

**Author's Note:**

> 人物关系和电视剧关联不大，顶个人设而已

（1）

林铨贴着墙装壁画，装得神似，老毒王眼睛朝他扔了几回刀子才勉勉强强地坐了半个屁股，坐也坐得一动不动，装壁画装得不过瘾换了副失色的雕塑作样子。

倒不是林铨非要摆谱，来之前挑错了鞋，从车里下来两脚才落地膝盖就犯了软。带厚跟的黑皮鞋，跟藏的漂亮，既高又沉，险胜女明星的高跷防水台。昨天夜里同阿刀厮混得太久，大腿合不上，小腿立不住，脊椎骨牵扯酸软浸到骨头里，站也痛坐也痛，偏偏林铨好漂亮，有十分漂亮他要漂亮到十二分，只能咬牙忍着。

也不晓得这顿饭要吃到几点钟，他不喜欢忍，更不喜欢痛，和沈钰不一样，沈钰可以不给老东西脸，他一定要给。

老毒王的茶话会，讲是茶话会其实就是饮酒吃饭联络感情。张九和沈钰不对付的日子长久，感情注定破碎，空着两个位置挨着摆在中间。

消磨了半天时光，灌了一肚子烈酒，中途溜到厕所吐出一地煮得软烂的面条，胃酸尚未消化食物的酸腐味熏得人头晕目眩。林铨呼吸困难，似叫人一脚踩着头顶按入烂泥，胸口被压得喘不过气，光是恶心还不够，是恶心透了无能为力后的挫败。

林铨会制毒，算不上业内顶级，替老东西看两个不大不小的场子，抽三成利钱，两成也行反正饿不死。

坏就坏在，他归沈钰，是沈钰养的一条狗。

死在哪里都不重要，这条狗不好，大可以换一条。

无所谓。

回程途中赶上雨大，平地一声惊雷直劈林铨脑门上方，自古祸害遗千年，只隆隆地响亮一记，唬完人就跑。

祸害林铨刚捞上岸浑身湿透，冷水淬炼的眉目毫无生气，动作缓慢僵硬，冷风一吹抖三抖。全无半点烟火气，似具从福尔马林苏生的艳尸，面目如画脑壳没有。

他想着要间浴室要缸热水还要一头扎进热水缸里泡到烫贴舒服，匆匆扒掉外套，溅了泥点的黑皮鞋只能将就摆正。

还是鞋架没选好，轻微洁癖强迫症患者林铨放几次几次放不好，心力交瘁之际决定怨天尤人，问题必须出在鞋架。

鞋架无辜万分地立在原地，怎么看怎么和上梁不正下梁歪脱不开关系，主子后脑勺的骨头就是歪的，关鞋架什么事？

林铨歪歪扭扭猫步走得不像猫步，凭本能糟蹋出一大片水迹。他还在思考鞋架主人之间充分必要关系，糊里糊涂就妄想吞没。

酒精占据上风，胃被酒艹狠了仍旧想吐，吐也再吐不出面条生菜。他难受万分地扶着柜子，五指湿润惨白留下几道水痕指尖打滑，怀疑自己究竟中毒即将早登极乐。

林铨一辈子搞科学，无神论者，对天堂的想象力匮乏，只想到：完了完了完了，肯定是用眼过度导致视网膜脱离。

不然无法解释一团漆黑里不同寻常妖冶的红。

他在混沌和自我怀疑中使劲揉揉眼睛，薄红的眼角染了抹没有干透的血，血液新鲜粘腻，不可救药在眼角落下枚错误吻痕。

终于轮到理智占回上风，林铨猛然意识到到这个房间还有别人，意识到的同时他从腰后利落地抽出了把手枪出来。

门锁没有被撬动过的痕迹，柜子上的东西也安然无恙，真要是贼根本不可能什么都不拿，也不会乖乖等着他去报警。

林铨当然不会去报警，杀手也不会一动不动就束手就擒。

（2）

浴室门口亮着灯，林铨光着脚，他要是没那么醉绝对会先替自己找双鞋，脚底触及最寒冷的温度，踏着新鲜血液一路追随到门口。

一排脚印彻底消亡，留下一个光晕模糊的木门轮廓。

林铨愣了一下，眼睛被光晕一烫，慌忙地后退半步，犹豫胆怯从犄角旮旯从天而降。他伸向门的手停在半空，枪械不自然地轻微晃动。

职业杀手的反应速度堪称业界良心，他猛地从光明扑向黑暗卸掉晃动的枪，拿捏那双白骨般生白的掌心，温暖的指尖滚烫血液躁动血腥灼人，仿若一只带火星的简坠入冷潭。

林铨在重击之下被压迫到湿漉的地板，他听到杀手轻视地笑了一声。

“林铨。”杀手叫他。

怀着满满的杀意和笑意，舌尖按住这个名字吞咽到喉咙，他慢悠悠地重复一遍，“林铨……”

“痛……”

微光下林铨捕捉到杀手嘴角肆无忌惮地翘起，他低低喘了一声管杀手叫阿刀，吃痛的嗓音像极了无厌的呻吟，冷冰冰的唇瓣泛起血色，又美又艳。

“阿刀？”

林铨不切实际的第一反应是他昨天晚上难道还没有艹够么，还来？

半晌胃还在痛的制毒师推开杀手，这混蛋实在搁得他腿疼。随后视线越过杀手老情人，注意到半掩的门后，一个浑身是血的男人坐在他的浴室，正在肢解一件身上套着的西装。

他全神贯注热衷于把血迹斑斑的衣服从自己身上剥离，外面天崩地裂都懒得抬一下眼睛，唯一飘过来的眼神还带着抹关爱弱智的悲悯，已然是个得道成仙的神经病。

“我和格泰遇到了点小麻烦。”阿刀说，挨了五刀和一串子弹都不值一提，他伸手把枪递还给它的主人，补充了一句。

“保险栓没打开。”

林铨默默地接过杀人凶器，浴室里男人还在辛勤地工作，西装早已看不出原有的颜色，血口把它变成了一件怪物，怪物粘连着血肉，凝成一块块的血痂。

林铨是头一次见格泰，高瘦英俊的青年把暴力疯狂结合得合情合理，凶恶中犹带神经质。

这是小毒王张九手底的杀手，他最好的一条狗。

格泰，挺好的名字，连姓都没有，光一个代号，死就死了一了百了干干净净。

事实上，格泰有名有姓，只不过是姓氏的表现形式比较稀有。

“他要住两天。”阿刀说。

林铨瞪着他，角度凌厉说：“他是你什么人，你的婊子么？凭什么放在我这里？”

林铨和阿刀是沈钰的人。

格泰是张九的狗。

沈钰和张九不对付到恨不得杀个你死我活。

主人的关系复杂恶劣，手下走狗的关系也是乱七八糟。

至于格泰……

林铨侧过头看他，格泰自顾自缝合伤口手势熟练无比，阿刀替他找了纱布和抗生素，撕开血痂不留情面，现场手术直播血腥到底，林铨一个搞理科也觉得自己此时可此刻应该在车底。

墨迹半小时有余，格泰失血过多伤口感染伴随着高烧，迷迷糊糊倒在了林铨床上。大杀器出人意料得乖巧，大约不是神经病只是蠢到了极致的一种表现形式。

茶话会上起其他人讲格泰，讲他天生的刽子手，讲他活体的机器人，还讲他没感情没痛觉，最关键还死不了。

林铨当时就觉得可笑，张九养得难道还是丧尸？

丧尸格泰半死不活陷入昏迷，脸色惨白冷汗把枕头都浸湿了一块，哪里是神挡杀神佛挡弑佛不会痛，分明痛得要死了。

“不是吧阿刀，你要让这个婊子死在我这里？”

言下之意是林铨不乐意，为了表示不乐意林铨再接再厉骂出一串脏话，他骂人永远理直气壮充满挑衅。那副挑衅的路数很粗野，富有歹毒的侵略性，却在林铨身上组合成完整恶意的美丽。像刺尖锐利的野蔷薇，翻来覆去扎出血才显得动人，是值得受伤的残酷美丽。

阿刀接了林铨揣了刀子的一眼，戳进肉里般有生生的痛感，痛也痛得明媚而爽利。痛管痛，林铨这种货色不能不教育，阿刀就地取材把制毒师压在混乱狼藉的地板。。

林铨要钱要权要干净要体面要漂亮。

阿刀就负责让他不干净不体面瘫成一团软泥。

“他不是我的婊子。”“

这种话理论上后面要接他是我的XXX才符合逻辑，可阿刀不。

他一字一顿说，“你才是。”

你才是我名正言顺的婊子。

林铨理所应当回敬阿刀的母亲长辈，他骂得相当难听，难听的阿刀选择性得不听。毕竟林铨天生就不那么好相处，他自命清高又矜贵，不过是沈钰捡回来的一条野狗，没有沈钰怕早就被追债的砍到横尸街头断手断脚。

他在心里无声无息地叹一口气，便就欢喜这种可悲顽固的倔强，他的倔强太过脆弱，太容易打碎，甚至都无法让人产生多少成就感。

“痛……”

林铨白顶着张生人勿近的冷艳脸孔，只有嘴是硬的，除了嘴上能折腾，其他地方半点经不起折腾。不多会儿他就闭着眼睛喊疼，确实是真疼，腿肚子都在打颤，胯骨兴许是断了，疼断了的。

咬牙忍也忍不过，林铨扭头含着泪凶狠地瞪上一眼阿刀，浅褐色的瞳仁湿莹莹，手指没有多少挣扎的气力，短短的指甲在地板上抓紧了又松开。阿刀温和地在他后颈的痣上吻上一记，捏着他的脖子明知故问：“哭什么啊？”问完了温柔强硬地按住他细白的手腕，林铨那么大的个子，手腕同脚踝都优柔细软，没有多余的颜色，只有硫磺泡过骨头那种阴森森的白。

“艹你妈的。”林铨失了力气惨叫也似撒娇尾音捎着软勾子，犬齿报复性撕咬住嘴唇还了阿刀一个来势汹汹甜蜜血腥的吻。

他不懂什么叫乖，也不懂什么叫与生俱来的欠操劲儿，阿刀教了他这么久他还是懵懵懂懂，  
被顶得狠了才晓得把嘴松开。

林铨面颊上浮上一层薄薄的红，颧骨的皮肤被杀人的粗糙手指抚过，空气中扬起细小的灰尘都要噼里啪啦燃起花火。

艹他的……

林铨嗅到那股火焰烫伤皮肉的烧灼气味，灰烬在他嗓子眼里堆积，他恶心又难受地咳嗽了两声，下身泥泞不堪却也没有那么痛了。

“阿刀……”他轻轻叫了一声，没骨头似的拖了个半长不长的音节。

他旺盛的表演欲夹杂着虚假肆意的爱意，渴望某种无关紧要的肯定。其实林铨压根没在乎和谁睡，果阿刀不跟沈钰，那这档子事从本质上就毫无意义。

（3）

家有家法，行有行规。

张九给格泰定下的第一条规矩就是——要守规矩。

野狗得训，虽然多半训不好，都是不值钱的廉价货，这只毛色不好大不了捡下一只，但规矩就是规矩。

 

小毒王规矩多，事儿逼一个，杀人不能一枪直接爆头，脑浆喷在地上，不好看，不艺术，最好要喷墙，美观大方触目惊心，还有弹壳一律靠右抛，要有高度有弧度。还有等等等等，表演欲同态复仇欲爆棚，无愧神经病金字塔的塔尖。

张九吃亏不忘挖坑人，深知不能轻易相信身边人，信到把命交出去，命就真没了。所以其实哪怕狗笨，只要不咬主人都勉强可以接受。

他的狗可以不守规矩，可以吞货，可以私底下狗咬狗，就是决不能跟别人跑。

跑就是死路一条。

格泰这条狗不一样，天性粗鄙简单的单线生物，生的漂亮天真，杀人干净利落，规矩就照单全收，只可惜蠢得没心没肺。

没办法，土狗天生有局限性，但懂得主人的好，就是条好狗。

格泰必须是条好狗，除了蠢的唯一缺点就是太乖，乖到连主人都嫌弃太无聊的地步。

确实是没办法，蠢到被张九捡到，还能有什么办法？

林铨的假象情敌沉沉睡去，清白的脸庞仿佛被暖灯一点点融化，布满密密的汗珠，透着饱受伤害摧残的独特美丽。

也许阿刀就是比较喜欢这种不上档次的类型，林铨恨恨地想。

“不是你想的那样。”

林铨扭头挑着眉毛，脑袋枕在手臂，招人嫉恨的小尖下巴白而锋利，紧抿的嘴唇才叫阿刀消受不起。

他的确就喜欢林铨这种不上档次的类型。

格泰同阿刀做三轮车去搞一家制毒工厂，两个人三把刀四把枪，厂子偏僻恨不得躲进深山老林。

在老毒王眼皮子底下兴风作浪明摆着不给老东西脸，老东西没脸，小东西的脸可以依此类推。

张九派格泰，沈钰出阿刀，一对小大怪，但凡是个普通人都要不起。

远离了张九的格泰兴奋又平静，兴奋是面上掩饰不住的蠢蠢欲动，平静是杀人带来的安静祥和。他呲着牙时刻准备做一条顶好的恶犬，管杀的有没有正当理由。

干就完事儿了。

工厂没条完整顺当的路，石子磕磕绊绊发动机震得人牙齿发麻，格泰扛着把半自动步枪，匕首绑在小腿，阿刀叹了口气让他放松，别让人觉得他们来闹事。

格泰想了想说：“那咱们难道不算闹事吗？”

阿刀把蝴蝶刀在手腕上玩出花来说：“我们当然不是来闹事的啊。”

他俩是来真人死神来了，不算闹事，这叫赶尽杀绝。

看门的是个十四五岁的少年正在抽烟，还有条中华田园犬追着自己的尾巴瞎转。

少年凶恶地抬了抬眼，表情有点奇怪，“找谁？”

“我不找谁。”格泰说，说得非常真诚，也只是真诚而已，杀手杀人时候的真诚是不需要成本的。

阿刀喜欢把人打飞，把狗打飞也差不太多，跨过动物的尸体轰开大门，一视同仁有一个杀一个。无差别一路扫射，嫣红的一片花海在墙头接二连三得炸开，阿刀打完剩下一管悠哉悠哉地靠着墙换弹。

有个倒霉蛋还没死透，举着闭着眼睛瞎设了一串子弹，阿刀瞄准那个血脑袋，准星游移往腿中间来了也来了一串子弹。

张九的规矩是不能让人太痛苦。

由此可见，阿刀是条名副其实的坏狗。

好狗格泰坚决贯彻九哥的规矩，老人女人小孩不能动手。十四五年纪的少年，还没成年的小屁孩，早已具备成年人的杀伤力，混在穷凶极恶的毒贩中间说不准背了几条人命。

但规矩就是规矩。

“我不杀小孩的。”

少年的眼睛亮了一下，顿时停住了哭嚎开始抽噎。

“求……求求你……”

格泰笑眯眯的，语气欢快充满遗憾，少年还来不及松一口气就被他疯狂的眼神震慑。

“就打断你两条腿吧。”

（4）

雾蒙蒙的天，雨水打湿他的眼。

阿刀的情人低眉顺目靠在他脚边，玉琢的雪白面颊，唇角微微翘起，扬起温顺恶毒的弧度，可能正酝酿某个不切实际的阴谋，也有可能不是。

“不是”，只是小概率事件。

杀手同他的混账情人胡乱地聊天，交换胡乱的亲吻，从一个嘴唇撕咬到另一个，唇齿间都是湿润甜腥。他们躲在世间无人知道的角落，从老天手里偷出一星半点缠绵的甜头。

林铨不受待见主要还是人品问题，表面上他替老毒王干活，实际上是沈钰手下，虽然在沈钰手里还不知死活去勾搭小毒王张九。严格按标准混账标准要求自己，天生反骨两面三刀拜金情节还严重。

好在阿刀同样不受待见，他被张九随便打发给沈钰，干双面间谍活动兼职业杀手保镖，问题是只拿一份工资。沈钰抠门猜忌心重，越是身边人越是深度存疑处理，防姘头比防保镖厉害，从来就把阿刀隔离核心业务外当看门犬。

林铨妒忌心作祟平白无故冒酸水，拿沈钰作高高在上的假想敌，挺傲的一个人作也是傲慢无理，阿刀不要也要死缠，每回凑近用一双猫眼逼问:“你要不要我？”

不要也得要。

敢不要就一而再再而三地用脖子蹭，用下巴蹭，用脚尖时不时地蹭一蹭，猫科动物战术性诱敌深入，语气尤其郑重其事：“我现在给你半分钟考虑清楚，想不清楚就给我他妈滚蛋！”

他们在窄窄的沙发上滚都滚不出个所以然，两个人都气喘吁吁，阿刀用手捂住林铨呼之欲出的尖叫，林铨拖着嗓子绵密的睫毛低垂，在杀手的茧子上落下一道齿痕。

无所谓。

别人的东西，有什么好害臊，林铨身心都得到了满足自我感觉健康快乐得不得了，没有性欲也不要紧，占有欲凑活着用一用。

阿刀不管他，反正也管不了。术业有专攻林铨只搞一个项目全心全意提纯造福广大毒虫，看场子只是业余爱好谁让他长得凶。阿刀威胁恐吓绑架杀人之外还负责处理尸体，没办法一天24小时当条好狗的同时当好男友，索性林铨对制毒工作一心一意一辈子，并不常把眼睛长在阿刀身上。

凭他毫无节制如此这般针对要害，脚尖一顶一用力，下半身不知道怎么样，下半辈子决然毫无指望脱困不出去。

闲着没事约出来就地睡觉，有事忙着暗地里捅刀，天造地设一对人渣野鸳鸯，还嫌坏得不够不彻底总惦记着再搞破坏伤天害理。秉承标准化国际化纯天然互惠关系，不接受不拒绝不负责任不带套，天亮了就拍拍屁股各回各家。

阿刀手机的业务分组的提示亮了亮，黑暗中林铨抬头盯着他，阿刀的侧脸冷酷锋利，似一柄冷酷真实的铁器。他收到消息二话不说，大半夜抛下生死兄弟和腿没合上的林铨转身就走。

又是沈钰。

林铨从地上摇摇晃晃爬起来，精液从大腿留到脚踝，他终于洗到一个滚烫的热水澡。阿刀留下一个紫得发乌的吻痕，锁骨上方喉结下方，位置不大好遮掩，当然林铨也没想要遮遮掩掩。

喝了酒淋了雨直肠还要挨操，林铨病恹恹的有些低烧，可惜不仅没有热水连水也是没有，他干脆拆开一罐啤酒，就着酒精吞咽泰诺，一心把感冒要吃成一把安眠药。喝完酒磕完药，就又犯了病，不穿鞋子光着脚，心血来潮试图给半死的格泰炫耀。

阿刀的杀手朋友，他老情人暗地里喜欢的臭婊子，张九捏在手心一条没用的狗，好难得不炫白炫的绝佳对象。

格泰疼醒了，黑瞳瞳的眼瞪着林铨，后来连眼睛都懒得瞪，嗓子沙哑得像一把小石子在磨铁锅。

“看够了？”

“没。”林铨仰着一张媚猫脸，十足邪恶天真动物性，“太黑了看不清。”

“听说你中了五刀？”

格泰不置可否一言不发，全然似林铨眼里的一只陶瓷小狗储蓄罐头，呆蠢脆生生，不砸个粉身碎骨吐不出半毛钱。

“砍了五刀都砍不死？”

林铨极天真的眼里有笑，恶童无知无觉戳活鱼眼珠子的天真无邪。“有没有搞错啊，不会是故意放水吧？”

（tbc）


End file.
